The Lion Guard: Zira's Revenge
The Lion Guard: Zira's Revenge (Also known as The Lion Guard 2: The Outland Adventure) is a TV Movie, and giving Boboka's Son, Young Rhino, and Young and Feamle Serval names, as they appear in all The Other Fanon Lion Tuard Movies Characters * Kion * Fuli * Bunga * Moko (Boboka's Son) * Boboka * Bupu * Zira * Kovu * Vitani * Kiara * Mwezi (Female Serval) * Kulala (Young Serval) * Zuka (Young Rhino) * Muhimu (Cameo) * Twiga * Young Rhino/Zuka's Mother * Hamu * Juhudi * Nuka (One Line) * Scar * Makini Transcript Rescuing Moko * Kion: Hey! Hey Ono! Seen Any Trouble Yet? * Ono: Yes! I Think I See Moko, He's Stuck in Quicksand! * Beshte: Last Time I rescued Moko, It was Mud! * Fuli: Ew! * Boboka: Lion Guard! My Son is stuck in Quicksand! Who Put Him Here? * Moko: I Think it was Lions! * Lion Guard: Lions? * Kion: But They Should be at That Termite Mount! * Zira: You Got That Right! * Nuka: Sable Antelopes! * Bunga: Get Outta Here Zira, I Oughta Send Some Crocodiles After You! * Outsiders: Crocodiles * Kovu: That Is What Chased Me and Kiara! * Ono: Oh No, I'm Pinned by Vitani! * Vitani: You Got That Right! * Kion: Fuli, Scratch Her! * Fuli: Got It! * Bunga: Help! I'm Held by Zira! * Moko: She Took Him to the Outlands! Telling Makini * Kion: Excuse Me, Makini, But Is Rafiki Here? * Makini: Nope, He's Having Some Time with His New Neighbors! * Fuli: Hi Makini! We Came Here because Bunga is in Trouble, So We Need to Know, Who Rescues the Rescuers? * Makini: Well Rafiki Told Me That You Go on a Search Party with Some Other Friends of The Lost One! * The Lion Guard: Bunga's Young Charges! * Makini: Good Luck! * Kiara: Can I Go Too? I Know Kovu. * Kion: Sure! Hop On Beshte! Meeting Bunga's Young Charges Again *Kion: So This is Thier Personal Water Hole? *Beshte: Yes! I Know Everyone. *Mwezi: Lion Guard! What are You Doing Here? *Kion: Makini told Us that You Could Help, Cause You are His Young Charges. *Kulala: Yes! We love to Help! My Human Things will Come in Handy. *Hamu: So, Why could' take Bunga Come himself, oh, and Fujo's not Here, because he is Hanging Out with Mtoto! Zuka: What? Mtoto's My Friend! *Juhudi: Then you Won't be One of Us! Mom, I'm Going on a Mission. *Twiga: Why Juhudi? *Juhudi: Cause Bunga is Trapped. *Zuka: What Kind of Villian is It? *Ono: Lions. *Z. Mother: Evil Lions? As In Outsiders? *Kion: Yes. Let's Go! *Mwezi: Good Luck Kids! Hope Zira Doesn't Eat You. *Z. Mother: Where should I Put your Daughter's Human Stuff? *Twiga: Maybe we should Test Them out! We can't do Her Jet Ski cause she Took it With Her! *Mwezi: What Twiga Said. A Little Help from Bupu *Kion: Hi Bupu! *Bupu: What do you Want? *Kulala: We Heard a Member of your Herd was in Quicksand surrounded by Evil Lions called Outsiders! *Bupu: Outsiders? As In, Zira? *Zuka: I Didn't Know You Already Knew Her! *Juhudi: Name Three of her Villianous Schemes! *Bupu: She Refused to Respect King Simba, Stole the Good Hyenas' Water Hole, Killed Aminifu. *Hamu: I Didn't Know Zira was the Reason why Aminifu is Dead. *Kion: We'll Miss You Aminifu. *Kulala: Get Back on Beshte Right Now! *Fuli: You Heard Her! The Fight *Vitani: Hi Mom! What Ya Doing? *Bunga: Making Bunga Stew! *Kovu: Ew! Gross! Smells like Farts! *Kion: Did you Say Bunga Stew? *Zira: Well Well Well, If It Isn't The Lion Guard! *Kulala: And Some Friends of Bunga! *Bunga: Teke at her, Kulala! *Kulala: You Deserve to be... TEKE! *Vitani: This Giraffe is going to be Tasty! *Juhudi: Zuka, Ruka! *Zuka: Got It, Ruka! *Vitani: Got Off Me, Stupid! *Hamu: Teleza! *Kulala: I Love this Action! *Kovu: Now I'm in the Stew! Uh Oh! *Zira: Back in the Kulu Age, There was no Such Thing as Teke, Ruka, and Teleza! Before you Know It, The New Lion Guard will defeat me when I'm older! Zira meets Scar Again *Zira: Can't Believe My Plan Failed! I Want Justice! *Scar: Did Someone just Stay Justice? *Vitani: Wow! I Talking Volcano! *Scar: I'm not a Volcano? I'm Scar! *Zira: Scar? Is That You? *Scar: Yes Zira, My and my Army of Outlanders and Banned Pridelanders I'm Builfing Up are going to Attack the Lion Guard! *Kovu: So, How can you Rule the Pridelands if You're Dead? *Scar: You Will be King, Remember. Welcome to the Army Outsiders! Antelopes Trivia *Out of all of Bunga's Young Charges, Little Monkey (Fujo) is The only one to not be seen. Category:Fanfiction Category:Rennee's Fanfiction